Demonic Realities
by Song-Obsessed1
Summary: Summer. A time of joy, happiness, and painful boredom. Kagome Higurashi, lacking anything to do, happens to meet an Inu-Hanyou name Inuyasha. The problem is, she's the only one who can see him. Die of boredom or go to loony bin. Hmmm..Tough choice.
1. 1 Ichi

Demonic Realities  
  
Part 1  
  
By Song-Obsessed1  
  
Disclaimer: ....? What, you want me to write here!? Feh! Go find your own lackey!  
  
Note: I am on a writer's block but vanilla coke and boredom have conspired to create this. Enjoy.  
  
It was a cool June morning. School had let out a mere three weeks ago and Kagome found this to be strangely displeasing.  
  
Yuka had gone off to an American summer camp for a month. Eri was visiting her Aunt, Uncle, and Grandparents in Fukoaka. Ayumi was saddled down baby- sitting her brother as her mom worked at her new job as an editor of the daily newspaper. Unable to leave home or invite others over, Ayumi was almost as hopeless to reach as her other friends. Even her naïve suitor Houjo had gone somewhere, Hawaii to be precise.  
  
Bored out of her mind and utterly lonely she flopped back onto her freshly made pink bed and sighed. Mentally noting that her little brother, Souta, was once again terrorizing people in the little video game world of Tony Hawk 3.  
  
Grandpa seemed to take up plastering the shrine with Ofudas to keep foreboding clouds of evil and mayhem away.  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side and absently wondered where her mom was. Realization dawned on her as she faintly remembered her mom stepping out for some heavy duty grocery shopping. Sure, Kagome was invited to come along. But someone who has over 200 walmart coupons is just plain scary. And time consuming.  
  
Her eyes widened as she heard Souta click off his game and run for dear life. She KNEW what this meant.  
  
"TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!" She screeched at out the closed window, which showed Souta running out of the house and away from the Shrine. Falling to the ground as she scratched at it like a trapped rat.  
  
Her door creaked open...  
  
"Kagome, could you please clean the attic dear?" Grandpa asked in a 'No choice' tone of voice.  
  
A loud, wailing, someone-just-died, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" rung through the neighborhood.  
  
"Souta that little twerp. Ditching me for his friend's house. He'll get his when he comes back. Now all I need is some oil, feathers, and a bucket of live rats..." Plotted a smoldering Kagome as she began the horrid task of moving all the attic junk to one side of the room, so she could mop the other. Then she had to go through the junk and get rid of all the...JUNK.  
  
Souta, as imagined, had fled at the first sound of grandpa's footsteps. Coward.  
  
As Kagome picked up a box and began moving it she tripped over a small inconspicuous mahogany box. The contents of the cardboard box she WAS carrying spilled and forgotten. Leaning over she peered at the box with intense concentration. This hadn't been anything she'd seen the last billion times Souta chickened out and ran away, leaving her to clean the attic. It was as if someone didn't want it found...Strange.  
  
Picking it up she slipped it into her room and hid it in the bottom drawer of her desk. Satisfied, she finished cleaning the attic.  
  
Souta, after due punishment when he came home, went back to playing Tony Hawk 3. Amazing that the kid was so devoted he could play with his hands duck taped to his sides. Heh.  
  
Pushing aside all other things in order to look at the 'box' Kagome sat on her bed staring at it.  
  
Being empathetic, meaning she could tell others feelings by being near them, she was shocked the find that the box had a wary aura...Was something dangerous inside perhaps? Taking little precaution as curiosity won over all, she opened the 'box'. The hinges squeaked a little as she peered inside...  
  
What the...  
  
Blink...  
  
There was a little pink marble-shaped crystal and...Pocky?  
  
Weird.  
  
She reached out to touch the crystal, however, as she touched it a blinding light made her turn and shield her eyes.  
  
When she looked back, it was gone. Blinking again, she looked down at the fingertips of the hand she'd touched the jewel with. They were glowing the same pink color as the crystal thing did. The light dimmed, faded and was gone.  
  
OOoo  
  
She looked down at the Pocky, sweatdropped, and decided not to eat something that could be decades old.  
  
Ahhhh.... Morning already? Hmmmmmmmm....  
  
She tried to curl deeper into the blankets, however, something yanked them violently off her, leaving her in her blue sleeping-shorts and her Sham shirt with a cat on it.  
  
Mumbling she growled out, "Souta give me back my blankets or I'm gonna seriously hurt you."  
  
She gazed a bleary eye at the clock, which told her it was exactly 11 am.  
  
"Oi, wench. I am not Souta you cat-loving freak. Now gimme back my Pocky, woman!"  
  
OO  
  
Kagome shot up, took one look at the man clad in red with silver hair, yellow eyes and...Dog-ears? And screamed.  
  
She could hear her mom and grandpa rush up with, what seemed like, Souta on their heels. She sat wide-eyed, the blanket tossed unconventionally on the ground, as the audacious man or teen sat back on her desk radiating with arrogance.  
  
"Honey, what's the matter?" Asked her mom as she rushed in and made her way to the bed-headed girl.  
  
"Mom, look!" She said pointing to the Silver-haired teen as grandpa and Souta rushed in and looked as well. "This man was in my room when I got up, yelling about Pocky!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Um...Honey..Maybe you're not getting enough sleep."  
  
"Um, Mom, Kagome sleeps 14 hours a day.." Interjected Souta.  
  
"Oh, well, perhaps It's the boredom. Kagome you know all you have to do is ask if you want me to sign you up for a summer activity, dear."  
  
"But mom-,"  
  
"Or maybe you just need to eat? Come on Kagome I think I'll make you some brunch, okay?" Her mom said guiding her out of her room and into the kitchen. She was confused...Didn't they see him. Didn't they hear the thump sound and hysterical laughter coming from upstairs as they entered the kitchen?  
  
"I am not prepared for this." Muttered Kagome as she repeatedly banged her head into the kitchen table.  
  
Review please wonderful readers. Crickets chirp Blink...Awwwwwwww. I thought there was actually someone there... Oh well..  
  
Waits...  
  
Waits more...  
  
Fine! Leaves  
  
Song-Obsessed1 


	2. 2 Ni

**Demonic Realities**

Part 2

Song-Obsessed1

Disclaimer: Glares at lawyers

Kagome sat at the breakfast table as normally as she could have, slowly devouring her bacon, rice and eggs. Weird combo she thought as she ate.

From time to time she would turn an icy glare onto the hanyou who sat on the table mere inches from her breakfast plate, smirking. He pulled out his earlier retrived Pocky from the folds of his robe and silently began to eat it. She grimanced.

"Do you actually know how old that stuff is?" She asked casually. He choked slightly, startled from the break of silence and grinned.

"27 years next month." He replied honestly.

OO

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay then...Freak."

"Hey! You leave my attributes alone!!" He barked.

Blink... "I said freak because you're eating 27-year-old Pocky. Your dog-ears are cute. Your hair is neat. And your eyes are oddly sincere. The only problem is I'm the only one who can see you."

"Oh..." He trailed off blushing a tad and focusing back on eating his Pocky to hide it. He turned back to her. "How is that a problem?"

"Oh well if I talk to you people will think I'm a loony that should be carted off on sight."

"But," Inuyasha blinked, "You are a loony."

Twitch...

"And you b should /b be carted off on sight..."

Twitch. Twitch.

"And you do have to talk to me or I'll never go away...I wont leave anyways but I'll be more anoying if you don't."

Crash Bang Thud

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww...." Inuyasha sat upside down on the kitchen floor. He was also covered in Kagome's breakfast.

Kagome stood over him, eyes gleaming in rage.

Inuyasha sqeaked.

Kagome smiled and sauntered away.

"Stupid wench... little... my pocky... bitch..."

Inuyasha muttered, walking off to flip off Souta's video game while he was winning. Hey, just because people can't see you doesn't mean ou can't have fun with it.

**(Kagome's Room)**

Kagome sighed and sank down to the floor of her room. Laying on the clean, green, tatami mats made her feel a little better. She slunk over to her bookshelf and pulled out a Romance manga she'd yet to finish.

**(1 hour later)**

"How could you!" Wailed Kagome as she continued reading. "Jako love's Atami soooooooo much and you, Nanawa, had to break them up. Then you tried to kill Jako!" She continued sobbing.

Inuyasha entered the room, looking quite happy I might add, which is b never /b a good thing. He'd sucessfully gotten Souta to belive his playstation was god. Life was good.

He froze seeing Kagome wailing. She was still unaware and oblivious to him standing there.

"What the hells a matter with you woman?"

"Jakooooooooooooo!! How could Nanawa do that!! After all those evenings spent together... wail... **broke up**!!"

Inuyasha paled. "What?"

"And to top it all off, there are the memories of those lustful nights in December."

O.O

"Ummmmmmm... Kagome... It's alright." Said Inuyasha, shifting his weight nervously.

"Nooooooooooooo!!"

"Um... Wench?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"You're crushing your book." 

O.O

"**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Jako!!!**"

"Crap. I am stuck with a book-loving, cat-loving freak. How could life get any worse?"

Oh, it can Yash, it can. And will!

Anywho, you wanted to know what pocky was? It's little breadstick things dipped in chocolate... or strawberry.

Also, I don't know if they made pocky 27 years ago.

One more thing. I made up the manga Kagome was reading. It's idea is similar to the Inuyasha series though...

Kagome's reaction is about equivilent to the one we'll all hev when we see the very **last** episode of Inuyasha.

Clip from another fanfic that is b god /b !! Tell me if you know what it is...

Huddled in the Nurse's Office of there School alone:

Mokuba: yawn Hey, where's Ni-sama?

Yami: Hm? Oh, he left last night because he didn't want to share a bed with me. Wanna hear a joke? 2 pharaohs walk into a bar...

Mokuba: Seto is out there.. ALONE?!

Joey: Aw, don't sweat it kid! He's not alone. The axe-murderer is out there too remember?

GO OTAKU AMANDA!!

.....Ahem... Anyways....

Review Readers!

Ja ne

**_SongObsessed1_**


	3. 3 San

SO(Song-Obsessed1): -Shocked Look- You reviewed my story!?

FS(FlamingSongWolf): Why are you so shocked?

SO: -Touches Reviews- T-they're actually _real_?

FS: --o Yes, they are.

SO: -Sniffle- I am so happy!

FS: Riiiiiiiiight.

_**Demonic Realities**_

_**Part Three**_

**Kagome looked serenly around the shrine grounds. It had been a semi-quiet night and she was pleasently surprised...**

**... Well if you count an uncomfortable imaginary hanyou comforting _you_ because your favorite manga ended.**

**She caught a glimmer of silver in the limbs of the Goshinboku and padded over to investigate. **

**She looked blandly at what she saw for a moment.**

_**/Of course a figment of my imagination would be up there, I should have known that.../**_

**Kagome then picked up a stone and chucked it at him, with precise aim, I might add.**

**Falling gracefully to the ground... Well, okay, so he fell like a bag of oranges that wanted to commit suicide on the empire state building. Enough said.**

**"Bitch! What'd ya do that for!?"**

**"I wanted to wake you up!" Smiled Kagome.**

**"Ehhhhhhhhhh..." Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground.**

**"So figgy Inu, I was wondering-"**

**"What the heck! What'd you call me _figgy Inu_ for!!??"**

**"Oh, that's _easy_!" Laughed Kagome. "Your name _is_ Inuyasha and you're a figment of my bored, otaku-ish, warped, imagination."**

**Inuyasha glared at her for a split second before summoning forth a wide grin. "You're correct!"**

**"....What?"**

**"You're right about everything..."**

**"...Except for me being a figment of your imagination."**

**"The _what_ are you!!??"**

**"Ni-chan. Why are you talking to yourself?" Questioned Souta as he walked up to his sis, eyeing her warily. It's well know that 9 out of 10 sisters will go loony on you when they're bored or... It's _that _time of the month. **

**Thus, the invention of bomb shelters!**

**"I am not talking to myself Souta. Why do you ask?" Asked an all to calm Kagome. Her eyes were shadowed and unvisible beneath her bangs.**

**Souta's eyes widened and her tore out of there like a mouse into it's sanctuary after being chased endlessly by a feral feline.**

**Kagome laughed evilly and directed her look to Inuyasha.**

**"Eeep!!" Sqeaked the Hanyou.**

**"Mwa ha ha ha..." Laughed Kagome as she slowly sauntered off.**

**Inuyasha blinked. Now it was time to take care of some very important business.**

**...So Inuyasha slunk off to make Souta belive his 'Bomb Shelter' was haunted... Which in all aspects, with Inu there it kinda will be.**

SO: ......zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....

FS: I think she's tired. Oh well. Review please and you get lots of...um.... Pocky! _That's right_, we _have_ pocky! A heh heh. Now click that _nice_ button and _you'll_ get _lots_ of pocky!


	4. 4 Shi

**FS: Well were back.**

**SO: Yup, and pocky for all you reviewers!!**

**FS: Except Deppfan....**

**SO:....**

**FS: Who gets Strawberry Pocky!!**

**SO: -Sighs and shakes head sadly-**

**FS:..... what?**

**SO: -Wails- I WAAAAAAAAAANT CARTOON NETWORK!!!!!**

**FS: Oh.. That _again_?**

**SO: -sadly- Yes...**

**-Silence-**

**FS: So how's High School?**

**SO:..... Evil.**

**FS: How so?**

**SO:......... They gave way to much free time on Friday. In science I sat there for 40 minutes bored out of my mind because I had neither a manga to read nor Homework to work on!**

**FS: oh... This'll take a while...**

**SO: Then in Health they gave us 35 minutes _more _and I fell asleep... twice... on my backpack. Damn bastards.**

**FS: You were going to write a story here?**

**SO: Oh yeah!**

_Demonic Realities_

_Part 4_

Souta had nightmares that night. Terrible ones with flying soda cans and flickering lights. And all because of his stupid bomb shelter aka 'Hole in the ground that threatens to collapse on innocent victims'.

And all because on one snowy haired door-knob...

----Flashy Backy----

"Heh heh heh," Inuyasha laughed as he dumped a can of soda on Souta's head... Pepsi to be precise.

Souta: O.O

Souta looked over at his Playstation (Of which he wanted to save in case the end of the world drew near) and wailed.

"Why must you do this to me God!? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

Inuyasha blinked and proceeded to lift the playstation into the air...

----End Flashy Backy----

He was now sitting quaintly in his tree thingy of doom (named because of the danger of falling out of tree thingy of doom...).

His gaze glided around the shrine...

He blinked...

Bishonens were hiding in the yard and wispering about the tortures the otakus had put upon them before they escaped...

[See Language Loony Bin for more reference upon this subject]

He blinked.

O.O They were gone!

'Damn. Kagome's supposed to think she was crazy not me.'

He hopped out of his perch and hopped through Kagome's window.

One glance around the room told him Kagome wasn't here... However...

His eyes widened as they fell upon an open book laying on Kagome's desk.

It's label read 'My diary'....

**SO: Strawberry or chocolate Pocky for all whom review!!**

**FS: JA! -Falls over laughing-**

**SO: Wow... That worked both ways...**

**[Once again: See Language Loony Bin for reference...]**

**REVIEW!!! **


End file.
